heroes of minecraftia
by buiostella
Summary: Join Jet, Thalia, and Sam as they fight to save minecraftia from the clutches of the dictator Herobrine.rated T for safety, please rate and review its my first. sequel now out!
1. an unexpected surprise

Chapter 1

Jet walked across the plain towards the forest, he needed wood and there was plenty there. As the sun set he gathered all the logs he had gotten and pulled out his iron sword, he loved fighting monsters at night, it made things interesting. Life was lonely since the day he woke up lying in the tall grass plain, if only there was more to this world. As he thought of this a spider appeared from behind a tree, he lunged and stabbed it in the eye. Two skeletons came out from a ditch behind him and fired their bows, he heard the twang and jumped just in time to land next to a zombie which he sliced in the leg, it kept coming and it took many strikes to kill it. He then walked to a hill and watched two spiders, three zombies and a creeper stalking the area, he got out his bow and pulled back on the string. As he picked them off with fast shots he revolved around the area so they wouldn't see him. After killing the creeper he stood and watched the full moon slowly reach the peak of its rotation, his dark brown hair waved in the breeze as he thought to himself…

Time for the real fun.

As he ran towards the forest he heard something he never had before, a scream... a girls scream. He sprinted in the direction of the scream and saw a girl in the clearing, he was about to go see what was wrong when he saw three zombies slowly approaching her, they were mocking her lying there with her foot caught in a branch. Jet snuck behind them and pulled out his fishing rod, he hooked the first zombie who reacted by turning around just in time to be pulled into Jet's sword. The zombies, seeing a new target, spun around and ran towards him only to be sliced like their comrade. Jet stepped over their bodies which were slowly turning to smoke and approached the girl, she was about his age, blond hair, startling blue eyes, and was unconscious on the ground. He gently lifted her up and carried her towards his house just as the sun was coming up.

Thalia woke up slowly to find she was in a bed, she winced as she remembered what had happened. She had been exploring her new surroundings when she heard zombies, she tried to run but she got stuck on a branch, the zombies were getting close when one suddenly jerked back and died the other two turned and ran in the direction but died also. Then she saw a boy come out from the bushes, about her age, dark brown hair, and green eyes. As she sat up she looked around, she was in a house made of wooden planks with windows and a door, she guessed she was in a separate room and decided to look around. The windows showed a vast plain dotted with mountains and forests, outside was a fenced out area with wheat growing. She opened the door to the room and was now in a larger room with a fireplace and paintings, it had a couch and a large green rug. As she turned she saw another door that lead outside, she opened it and saw a long mine going down. She looked at the forest and saw the boy that saved her walking towards the house, "feeling better?" he said "yes, thank you" she replied "my name's thalia" she said "my name's jet, nice to meet you"

** OK this is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy it, please R&R and maybe put in suggestions for other stories! i know its not that long but i don't really have alot of time on my hands.**

** -Buiostella**

** p.s. Buiostella is "dark star" in italian**


	2. first days

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the lateness I just had a lot of work to do and my weekly switch parents houses. Here we go with chapter 2!**

They stood there for a few awkward moments before jet finally said "would you like me to show you around?" she agreed and he gave her the grand tour, they walked around the house, Thalia noticed the detail in the house; the walls were made of wooden planks but the corners were logs stacked perfectly even, the roof was diagonal planks making a pyramid at the top. As the tour continued jet explained everything, a diagonal tunnel going into a hill nearby: "my mine, where I get my resources" a fenced-off area of plowed dirt with stalks of wheat growing in it: "my wheat farm, of course it's really only for emergency" and last a VERY long ways away from the house, a strange oval-like shape with strange noises coming out of it that scared her so much she ducked behind jet until he explained "that's a nether portal made of obsidian, its very dangerous" the sun began to get dark so they went back inside, as they sat opposite each other by the fire they talked about their experiences, thalia started with "I woke up in a tree, not knowing how I got there or who I was, I began to explore around the forest when it began to get dark, that's when you came along" jet was shocked, did this happen so very recently? He thought for a moment then told thalia "I came to on a beach, I was scared and frightened, so I got to work on instinct, where or how I learned what I knew but I knew how to survive. So I made my first home, after a long time it got boring so I moved to this plain. I settled and began work, I had done all I knew I could and more, but it became boring too. So I began fighting monsters, it helped a little but that got easy too, then I found you" he stared at her and once again noticed how blue her eyes were, like the sky. Thalia said, looking at the floor "I guess it won't be long until you get bored of me, huh?" Jet was taken back and said "no! Of course not! You are the best thing so far to happen to me." Thalia tried to hide from blushing "well" said jet "until I can make a new bedroom you can sleep in mine, im fine on the couch" Thalia reluctantly agreed and as she drifted off into sleep she wondered what would happen next.

Jet woke up on the couch to music, he had a music box but he didn't turn it on, who did? Then he remembered last night. He got out of bed to see Thalia sitting in a chair by the music box by the fireplace, she looked up and nearly made the chair fall back "im sorry" she said quickly "I just was curious" he got up slowly and stretched "its fine, I rather like it really" and her panic went away. They sat at the table eating cooked pork for breakfast, he was hungry since he had to make another seat for Thalia, and so he ate it all. "So what do you normally do?" asked Thalia, jet replied "what I feel like, maybe mine or hunt or fish, what do you want to do?" she thought for a moment, the said "I'd like to see how you mine" so they went down the long shaft deep into the earth, jet stopped at a piece of coal ore "coal can be harvested with any pickaxe, as can stone" he broke the coal and took out the dark substance, the broke the stone and took the pieces, as she watched, he put them together to make cobblestone "other ores need other picks, like iron can be harvested with stone, gold, iron, or diamond" they ventured deep into the mine until they reached a cave obviously not made by jet "want to explore?" he asked "yes" said thalia, and together they went into the dark unknown cave.

They wound through the twisting caverns, as jet placed torches along the way Thalia thought to herself, here I am wandering a cave with a boy I only met a few hours after I came to, well at least I have somewhere. They walked through silently, breaking ores as they went until they decided to go back up, at the surface the two went inside and watched the sunset from a window by the doorway, Thalia said "you look like you've put a lot of work into your home" he replied simply "you mean OUR home." Then went to bed, leaving Thalia in stunned happiness.

The next few days were spent on Thalia's new room; jet made sure it was comfy with room to decorate. As soon as it was done they stood back and admired the new improvement to the house, Thalia's first night was peaceful lying in the bed, the sounds of the night lulling her to sleep. That morning jet and thalia decided to eat breakfast outside on the porch and as they stared at the horizon they saw a zombie burning on the plain, they laughed and ate until they saw something in the distance, Jet's mind wandered for a moment the dismissed the subject and went to go check the wheat while Thalia went fishing, thinking.

What was out there?


	3. Sam

**Ok I have some time on my hands now so let's get cracking!**

Chapter 3

Jet sat at the table sharpening his sword with a piece of flint when Thalia came back from her first time hunting, she held a fairly small piece of raw chicken in her hand but she looked proud of it none the less. As she walked up and put the chicken in the furnace to cook and sat by Jet "that was harder than I thought it was, how do you do it?" Jet grinned and said "well you have to follow it around a while out of sight until it doesn't notice you, then you attack" they sat there for a few minuets thinking then Thalia said "it may get boring for you but I like the quiet" Jet considered this then said "I just want some adventure someday". The rest of the day was spent on Thalia's room, putting rugs on the floor with multiple colors, and then Jet had an idea "have you ever tried painting?" Thalia saw where he was going and said "why not?" and so Jet set up a wooden canvas on the front yard and watched Thalia use dyes they made to color the thin sheet of wool. When she was done he had to pick the dye out of her long gold hair, as he did this she responded with an "ow!" and he would try to suppress a laugh. The finished product was amazing, it was a full painting of the sunset, Jet saw their small house on the hills and was astonished by her handiwork, after looking it over for a while they put it up in Thalia's room "I wish it was in both our rooms" and thalia said "why not?", after a few hours they had taken out the wall that had separated their rooms and set up the beds on the walls opposite each other, with the new room they had space for nightstands and lamps.

The next morning Thalia stood outside with a piece of bread, munching it slowly, when she saw a herd of cows not far from the forest, with a second herd of pigs walking around the hills, she got an idea and told Jet, and later they had two saddled pigs ready to ride. The next three days went by and they had built a stable for the pigs.

Then something happened that changed them forever.

As they sat on the grass out front they saw a figure in the distance coming closer. The closer it got the more detail they could see, it was on a pig, it was a boy, wearing iron armor with a long hooded red cape over his head, he was about 10 yards away when Jet noticed his hair, deep black and right to his eyes, which by now they could tell were glowing gold in the shadow. The boy, around Jet and Thalia's age by the looks of him, stopped the pig a few feet from the house and dismounted, his eyes were looking everywhere, as if for danger. He spoke and said "hello, my name is Sam" and Jet and Thalia introduced each other, the pair was astonished that there were more people then just them "you probably have a lot of questions so lets go inside" they followed him in and sat in the chairs by the fireplace, Jet spoke first "who are you? You're the second person I've met after Thalia, what are you doing here?" he nodded, as if he was expecting that "I am nobody as far as you know, you see I come from a land across the sea to the north of here, we have lived in peace for many centuries until evil spread from the nether, a land of fire and the home of Herobrine, the leader of the nether empire. For years he has dictated our lives to the brink of madness, and then we started to rebel, which brought the worst fate possible upon us. "They came in the night, endermen, took 10 children from each rebelling kingdom, erased their memories and set them on this island, most of the children died because of hunger or monsters, but the ones that lived became symbols for the rebellion, like you two. Now I'm on a mission to take you back to help us" after taking some time to process this information Thalia said "so should we destroy our portal?" "Yes, as soon as possible" and with that they went out and broke the obsidian forming the portal "ok then, when your ready well leave" said Sam, the sun began to go down so they went inside, as Jet and Thalia packed necessities Sam sat on the couch and opened a book, when Jet looked over he saw him making strange hand movements, his hand came to a stop and a spark came from his fingertips, Jet watched in awe then went back to packing.

The next morning the trio saddled their pigs and readied to go, Jet and Thalia looked back at their house; it had been their place of safety in scary times, now they were out in the world. Jet looked at Thalia who smiled and opened her pack, showing her painting of the sunset on the house and said "well always have this" and they turned and followed Sam north.

**Alright! I guess I could use some more time on chapters but hey, rate and review!**

**-buiostella **


	4. arrival in minecraftia

**Ok I have decided to make my chapters longer but ill still try to get them quick, next chapter!**

Chapter 4

Jet, Thalia and Sam stopped for the night before continuing, and then went through a forest." What is it like where you come from?" Jet asked Sam

"It's very nice; we had plenty of room to live in until Herobrine came along" then Sam turned and looked ahead as they saw a small river in their path "I have a boat downstream that we're taking" As they followed the river Thalia saw the boat, it had a single mast, a few portholes in the hull, and the words 'conqueror' on the sides, they boarded and put the pigs in the cargo hold while Sam took the wheel "she's a beauty isn't she? The rebellion put a lot of money into finding the captured children, unfurl the mast Jet"

Jet took hold of a rope and pulled, the mast was white with something that made them gasp

It was Thalia's painting

Jet stared in awe at the picture, it looked exactly like Thalia's, but below it was a banner that read 'for a free minecraftia' "how did you know what it looked like?" Jet said to Sam, who replied "I actually found it, our mages have magic that allowed us to see it" both Jet and Thalia turned slightly red, how long had they been watching them? As if he read their thoughts Sam said "don't worry only I saw anything besides the painting" he winked and said "your secret is safe" Jet looked around the boat, they were leaving the shore now and he could see the sea in the distance, he returned the subject to Sam by saying "I saw you make a spark in your hand before we left, how did you do that?" Sam replied "my spell book, mutter a few words and make some hand motions and you can do anything" he then flicked his free wrist and said "opum iorta!" and a jet of flames came from his hand, he then slumped on the wheel "it really drains you though, and I only know fire spells so far"

While the boys talked Thalia went down below the ship, it had a cabin with 4 beds on the wall and a captains quarters with a map, she opened the third door and fed the pigs some wheat and thought to herself, what was my life like before I was kidnapped? Did I have a family? Siblings? Were they killed? She thought for a moment then stopped at a question, how does Jet see me? She pondered and pondered until her head ached. When she at last came topside the torches were put out and Jet and Sam were crouched by the rail, she went over and said "what's going on?" Jet quietly said "Sam said there was a ship coming closer" and as she looked she saw a light in the distance, a huge ship with large cannons and a black flag with two white eyes staring at them "empire warship, stay down" said Sam "I'm going to try something" and he lit a small spark in his hands and whispered "kai eifr" and it flew over the ship, once it was on the other side it lit up very bright and kept flying, the ship turned and followed. The fog thickened and they had to stop the ship to avoid a crash "well," said Jet "we'd better get some sleep until the fog passes, I'll take first watch" and so Jet stood on the ship's deck and surveyed the area until it was Sam's turn.

Sam sat on the stairs that headed to the steering wheel and wondered what would happen if they were caught, he laughed to himself; they wouldn't be caught in a million years. He crept down to the cabin to tell Thalia it was her watch, he saw her and Jet sleeping so peacefully that he didn't wake them up, as he watched them sleep opposite each other he noticed Jet's hand was unconsciously moving towards Thalia's, he saved her life, thought Sam to himself, that is something better than any friendship.

Jet woke up bright and early and walked to the deck to see Sam leaning on the mast, asleep with his hands on his lap, Jet snapped in front of his face and he jumped yelling "opum iorta!" and flames danced on his hands "don't do that! I might have set the ship on fire!" and he stood up and said "im going to bed, your welcome" and as he walked by Jet he whispered "you two looked adorable", making him red. He then went to the steering wheel until Sam was good and rested, Thalia was becoming more bored by the minute until she saw something in the distance, she squinted and yelled "land ho!" the fog began to clear and the three saw a large island with a town a few miles offshore "there's a man we can meet up with in that town, he'll take us to the rebellion leaders"

They hid the ship in a cove and rode through the forest surrounding the town, as they got closer they saw a large wall with guard towers and a large gate with two large guards on either side, they approached slowly and after a lot of fake names and accusations they were let inside, Sam kept his hood up all the time inside. "Look for the chicken's feather inn, our friend will meet us there" the trio scanned the streets for it until they found the inn, a large building next to the farmers market. As they walked inside they saw a front desk and a doorway to the lobby, "we'd like a room please" said Thalia and they received their key, after setting their things in the room they went down to the lobby and sat at a table "he's late, he should have a large green cape and hood so be on the lookout" they sat for a few minuets until they saw him. Green hood and cape, large muscled man, short-cut blonde hair and serious complexion, he casually walked over and sat at their table. "So" he addressed Jet and Thalia in a gruff voice "you two are the survivors, nice to meet ya, names Bruce" then he nodded at Sam who said "Bruce is one of our undercover informants, has a 'bakery' not to far from city hall." "Good way to hear the 'news'" said Bruce "now, down to business, the rebellion has a way of transporting informants in secret, you have t-" but cut himself off when he saw four men walk into the lobby, empire symbols on their clothes, he lowered his voice to a whisper and said "I hear that Tommy's gold shop down the street has some very interesting things for sale, he'll give you a good deal for half an apple, tell 'em Bruce says hi, welcome to broadingale" and then left, as if he never was there.

**-Buiostella**


	5. journey to the rebellion

**You people don't really care do you? I just want to make a good story but you all are blowing me off and ignoring me, fine then, I'm going to keep going anyway. I've decided to use point of view so to not get confused. **

Sam's POV

Sam looked around them at the square; it was packed with people of all shapes and sizes. But the similarity was they all looked beaten, old-looking clothes, grim expressions, thin stomachs, just as Sam expected. Jet and Thalia however seemed very surprised at the people and were staring at every unusual passerby.

"Are they always like this?" asked Jet, Sam paused and said "yes, everyday, all the time, Herobrine gets fifteen percent of all their crops for his soldiers, If they don't agree, he takes it by force" Jet's surprised expression turned to disgust as they walked through the crowd towards "Tommy's gold shop" Thalia took out the half-apple Bruce instructed to give to him and walked inside, gold tools and decorations hung on the walls, at the counter at the back of the room was a man with short brown hair and a leather apron with gold flecks in it, unlike the other people in broadingale he looked rather muscular as well as thin, a very bad combination.

When they walked in a smile flashed across his face, then vanished as he cleared his throat and said with a stuttering voice "w-w-welcome customers, how can I h-help you" Sam nodded to Thalia, who put the half-apple on the table. Tommy's stutter disappeared when he said "welcome back Sam, it's good to see ya!" then cleared his throat again as a man walked in, his eyes did a double-take and resumed stuttering "n-n-now I have some very interesting product in the b-b-back I think you might b-be interested in, f-follow me" and he led them through a door behind the counter leading to a forge with gold bars stacked in the corner and a flat piece of gold on an anvil in the center. They went through another door outside to a set of tracks with carts on them, Tommy said "these are the tracks I use to get gold from a mine not far from here, hop in and you'll be on your way" Sam went over and patted him on the back "its good to be back Tommy" who nodded as they got into the carts, the tracks led down underground so soldiers would not see. When they got inside Tommy said to them "Notch be with you" and pulled a lever, sending them into the hole.

Thalia's POV

Thalia held on the side of the cart for dear life as they sped down, when the tracks leveled out there was a lurch that almost made her lose her breakfast. They sped along the tracks, every twist and turn making her sick, Sam and Jet on the other hand were fine, Sam was reading his spell book while Jet had his hands inches from the ceiling yelling "WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" Thalia rolled her eyes and tried to relax in her seat, it was hard to lie down and every bump felt like a pinch but eventually she closed her eyes and thought to herself. Eventually the carts turned upward into the bright light and stopped at a small house in a forest, they all got out and dusted the gold powder from their pants. Thalia from her shirt as well since she had been sleeping. Inside the house they found a bed, a chest with stacks of gold ore in it (which they put in the carts to send back to Tommy), and another copy of Thalia's painting on the wall. Sam walked over to the bed and lifted it as if it was light as a feather, revealing a trapdoor with a ladder under it, "the rebellion awaits" and motioned her and Jet to enter, Thalia entered first, then Jet, then Sam as he put the fake bed back above the trapdoor. As they climbed down the long ladder Thalia tried to refrain from looking up at Jet's rear. The ladder stopped and the trio stood in front of an iron door with an eye slot in it, Sam knocked on the door and a pair of brown eyes stared back, widened, then turned to suspicion, the person spoke with a gruff accent and said "prove that yer Sam, stranger" Sam put his hand to the door and said "elte un", the door began to glow red as it heated up. The man behind the door responded with a "AH! HOT!" then opened the door using a glove, the man was in plate armor with a blue cape, his face was stern and his jaw came out at an awkward angle, he scowled at Sam and said "you didn't hav' to do that ya know" Sam replied smugly with a "nice to see you too Theus" and strode into the stone brick hallway beyond, as Jet and Thalia passed Theus's eyes widened again and stood flat against the wall, almost in salute. "Welcome to the rebellion" he said, and they walked down the hallway behind Sam.

**Please R&R I need more ideas too add to my own.**

**-buiostella**


	6. mazes and nightmares

**Hey all! Sorry about the lateness I just got uninspired, and then I got an idea… an AMAZING IDEA! Which you will find out about soon enough.**

Chapter 6

Jet's POV

Jet walked through the maze of twists and turns, it was like nothing he had ever seen! Sam guided them past room after room of stone brick. An infirmary with at least five doctors tending to the sick, but what surprised Jet was there were only a few injured patients.

Next they walked by a laboratory where men in white coats examined a zombie on a metal table, they all had gloves on and were prodding and cutting with extreme care.

"What are they doing in there?" he asked Sam, who appeared to be more interested in a painting of a creeper looking in through a window.

"Testing to see if zombies can reanimate" he said calmly "there is a theory that zombies only 'despawn' as they put it and then 're spawn' for some reason"

As if on cue the dead zombie moaned and put the lab men in frenzy, one pushed a button and an arrow flew into its head.

Sam shrugged as if it happened every day and said "let's move on"

Jet looked in an open doorway as they walked passed what Sam said was the "meeting room, where the leaders sit and talk about plans"

"What do you mean 'the leaders'?" asked Jet, he looked at the chairs, nine in all, and asked who sat in them.

"The leaders represent their vocation in the rebellion, hunters, informants, miners, historians, mages, doctors, scientists, guards, and the grand leader in charge of the whole thing"

Jet asked why the chairs were different colors, " they match the leaders colored capes: red for mages, white for doctors, purple for historians, yellow for scientists, green for informants, black for miners, gray for guards, brown for hunters, and gold for the grand leader, ah! Here we are, your rooms"

He pulled out two keys and handed them to Jet and Talia, they opened the doors and went inside.

Jet's room was stone brick like the rest of the place but the floor was wooden planks, there was a desk with some books and a bed, before going to sleep he opened the door and saw Sam walking down the hall and said

"Who is the grand leader?" Sam turned and replied "the greatest threat to herobrine alive, his name is Steve"

Jet went to bed with the name ringing in his head. _Steve_

Talia's POV:

Talia woke up in her room on her soft bed. She then changed unto the spare set of blue shirt and jeans she had kept in her pack, since there was no noise coming from Jet's room she guessed he was asleep, he always woke up in a loud manner.

Getting out of bed she put on her leather shoes and opened the door, there was nobody in the halls, she didn't even hear an echo, _wow _she thought _I guess everyone sleeps in._ and walked around until she found the library, _if I'm going to be staying here_ she thought as she browsed the books _I might as well know the situation_.

She jumped when she heard a voice coming from behind her "well you're an early riser, aren't you?" said Sam as he strolled in, he was in a red t-shirt with brown pants and sandals, a look of amusement on his face.

Talia quickly lost her surprise and said "well whatever sleepy I still am has just been scared out of me!"

Sam let out a chuckle "looking for information are we?" she nodded, "very well, follow me"

He led her through the maze inside a maze that was the library, around twists and turns and even up a ladder when he found a wooden pedestal with a book on top that read "history of the stronghold rebellion"

"Enjoy" said Sam and began to walk away when he stopped and said "oh and I almost forgot, there is another book you might want to read" and he handed her slip of paper with directions to it.

"Thank you Sam" said Talia "for everything"

He turned and said "your welcome" turned on his heel, and strode off.

Jet's POV:

_Steve... Steve...Steve... Steve..._

"_STEVE!" a bellow came from inside Jet's mind and suddenly he was in a castle made of a mysterious dark red substance that looked like brick walls, an obsidian portal was on a wall. Jet could not move, he was rooted in place, a man with deep tan skin and dark hair stood a few paces ahead of him looking away, he wore the same clothes as Jet, but they were in tatters._

"_You think you can enter my castle and try to kill me?" came a voice off somewhere out of his view "I cannot be killed, I CANNOT BE STOPPED!" the voice was deeper than the void and had a tone of pure malevolence._

_Steve turned to look at something off to his right, revealing his face, serious and calm, with eyes deep almost- purple blue. He held a sparkling diamond sword in one hand while the other was on the bow hanging from his belt. He was suddenly struck by what looked like white lightning in the chest; he staggered back but got back to his feet. Jet was amazed when he stood up, revealing a hole in his shirt, but where he should have had a hole in his body there was diamond armor, but this armor sparkled, as if ignited by magic fire._

_A laugh came from the voice and bounced Jet's head around in his skull "well thought Steve, but under that armor is a heart, and I am going to crush it like a bug! You can protect yourself, but can you protect your son?" then the voice laughed so loud the walls shook and the roof crumbled. Another bolt of lightning his Steve in the chest and he flew backwards into the portal._

_Steve tumbled out of the portal into the over world, he was back in the stronghold, monsters were everywhere but he ran past all of them, he didn't even notice when an arrow sprouted from the nearest monster to him. He ran and ran until he reached the door he was looking for._

_Time slowed down, he burst through the door to his son's room, he was only a child, barely ten._

"_Daddy!" the boy screamed from the corner "help me!" but Steve could not see him, and neither could Jet, because of the enderman looming over the boy, it turned around and vanished into thin air, the only sign of it being there some fading purple sparks... and then it was gone._

_And it had taken Steve's son with it._

**Tadaaaa! Well, what do you think? It took me a while just to think this up! I'm still working out the bugs but I'll try to write a little faster next chapter!**

**-buiostella **


	7. Steve

**Hello! If there was any confusion I'm sorry her name is Thalia NOT Talia I got confused, anyway here is chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

Jet's POV:

Jet woke up in a sweat, he was on the floor and the bed looked like it had exploded. He sat up and heard voices outside, first Sam spoke quietly and in his usual calm tone:

"Do you think he's awake yet? I could hear him thrashing around in bed last night"

Then he heard Thalia speak as he got up and put on his shirt, soft and melodic:

"He's never done that before, I wonder what he was dreaming about."

"Well we'd better not wake him if he is still asleep, that never ends up well… you read the book already?"

"No I was hoping to read it with Jet when he wakes up"

It was at that moment that Jet opened the door fully dressed and said "what book?"

Thalia jumped back with a start, Sam however just stood there and said

"I recommended a book for you and Thalia to read, two books actually. I suggest you read the first to better understand our situation, the second, well I thought you might like it, it's my favorite."

Sam walked away saying "breakfast is in the dining hall when you need it"

Jet and Thalia went to the dining hall and got some bread to eat, and then they went to Jets room to read the first book "history of the stronghold rebellion" which read:

"Long ago a young man by the name of Steve left his home in search of adventure, eventually he learned of a way to a new world full of secrets, to do so he had to take the hardest material to get in the world: obsidian; and make an rectangular frame out of it, igniting the frame made a portal to a realm known as the nether, made of red stone with a bumpy texture to it called netherack this realm is home to the zombie pigmen, the ghasts and blazes, and an ancient evil guarded by a castle of nether brick, Herobrine: lord of the nether. When Steve entered the nether Herobrine saw his chance to escape and entered the realm we call the overworld. He used his power over mobs to dictate the world, Steve returned to his home to find it in ruins, his wife badly wounded. He swore an oath that day to stop Herobrine forever. And so began the rebellion, working in secret and recruiting members using underground tunnels, Herobrine began to fall, outposts were destroyed by 'innocent civilians' who worked quick and under cover of darkness, but one day an informant was captured and tortured until he revealed the location of the rebellion stronghold. That day, thousands of monsters attached, at the same time Steve had gone into the nether again where Herobrine was controlling his minions and confronted him only to be defeated, Herobrine then sent out the endermen, taking children from all over minecraftia and placing them miles away from each other on an island unreachable without getting through Herobrine's navy. Steve lost his son that day, and the rebellion has since then been hiding from Herobrine, supposedly dead under the earth, until the day comes when we have enough men to fight for their families, their homes, for a free minecraftia."

Thalia's POV:

Thalia and Jet stared at each other for a moment, and then Jet spoke

"I had a dream last night" he said "it was Steve fighting Herobrine, and then his son being stolen, I don't know what it means"

"Well" said Thalia "maybe you should tell Sam about it, he'll know what to do"

"I'll tell him after we finish the next book" Jet said and pointed at the other book in Thalia's hand, she opened it and began to read "myths of minecraftia"

"In the beginning the creator Notch made the overworld with its many biomes and creatures, he then created man and watched him create endless possibilities with the resources he was given, but his brother Herobrine thought the world was boring and created monsters to challenge the player: zombies, skeletons, spiders, endermen, and the creeper. For creating such beasts Notch banished him to a realm he made especially for his brother; the nether, where he would stay for all eternity, but Notch knew that eventually his brother would escape his curse and take over the overworld so he created the dragons to guard each realm, one for the overworld and one for the nether, but Herobrine killed the nether dragon and searched for its egg, since touching it will turn you into the next nether dragon, but he never found it, to this day no one know what happened to the overworld dragon. There is another legend that says before he was banished Herobrine created another realm called the end where the dragon sought only to harm the player. But no one knows how to get there and no one has ever tried, because leaving the end, some say, can only be done by killing the end dragon… or dying."

"Wow" said Jet "now I understand why this is Sam's favorite book, where is he anyway?"

"I don't know," said Thalia "let's go look for him"

After a long time searching they found him talking to a man in a green cape, he handed Jet a slip of paper and walked off. Sam put it in his pocket and walked in their direction. When he saw the two of them he said

"Ah, there you are, come with me to deliver this message to Steve, it's very important"

They moved at a quick pace, passing training areas and cells for prisoners until they found themselves at a large set of metal doors.

"Steve's study" Sam whispered and knocked lightly on the door and waited

"Who is it?" said Steve from the other side of the door

"it's Sam sir, I have a message from informant Lee, you might want to see this" said Sam as the door swung open revealing a tall tanned man with brown hair, purple-like blue eyes and the same clothes as Jet and Thalia with one exception, the golden cape on his back.

"Come in" he said in a deep, hearty voice. When Sam walked in he saw Jet and Thalia and his eyes widened a little "and who are these?" he said studying them as they came in "no rebellion colors, taken children?"

Sam nodded

"I see" said Steve, they walked inside and looked around, it was a large chamber with a fireplace at the back at the room, blue carpets on the floor, two soft couches, and a desk covered with papers on the wall. They sat and watched as Steve read the piece of paper "hmmm, thank you for bringing me this Sam, it was very helpful"

"What did it say?" asked Jet

"Herobrine's mining train is carrying an unimaginable amount of diamonds, if we can intercept the train we'll have more weapons than ever before, this paper tells me that the train leaves tomorrow" he paused and looked at the two of them for a second "I'd like you two to lead the raid"

Sam's face turned to shock "what!" you're kidding sir! They aren't even trained!"

"Oh they will be!" said Steve "because two survivors give people hope, that if two people can survive in the wild at the hands of Herobrine, than so can we! And you will be the one to train them Sam, they know you best"

Sam let himself calm down and said "very well, but if they are not ready-"

"Then it is your responsibility to keep them alive, Sam" retorted Steve "you may leave"

As they left the room Thalia saw Jet turn around and say

"I'm sorry about your son, Steve, it was a pleasure meeting you"

And they left Steve with a look of shock on his face


	8. new weapons

**Hello everyone! I am having some server trouble so I am taking this chapter slowly.**

Chapter 8

Jet's POV: 

"C'mon Thalia it's not just in the arms!" yelled Sam as he and Thalia sparred on the field inside a fenced off square of dirt, the rebellion had a large secret training area above ground for recruits to practice on, "Use your entire body! And thrust and swipe and block and-"he brought his wooden sword down at Thalia, only to swerve in midair to jab her in the chest, the sword bounced right off her armor but she lost balance and fell on her back

"Your dead" said Sam with a smirk on his face "you're going to have to be lighter on your feet"

"Well I WOULD be" retorted Thalia "if this Notch-forsaken armor wasn't so heavy!"

It was true; the armor was big, bulky, and slow. Jet sat on the bench watching, he stood and walked over to Sam and Thalia "I would understand why we needed this if we were declaring _war_ on the train but I thought it was just a quick hit-and-run?"

"It is" said Sam "that's why when you get your lighter armor you'll be used to heavy armor, it will be practically weightless to you. I believe it's your turn Jet?"

Jet groaned and stepped through the fence gate

Sam's POV:

Sam watched his opponent draw his wooden sword, he put himself in ready stance and Jet mirrored the position

"GO!" shouted Sam and he swung his blade at Jet's right flank, Jet blocked and thrust at Sam's knee, Sam spun on his other heel and jumped behind Jet, thumping him in the back with the bottom of his sword hilt

"AAAGH!" screamed Jet, but instead of falling to his knees and handing him his sword in surrender, he stood. Sam watched with awe as he rose, the blow should have left him gasping for breath, that and the heat alone would have drained most of his strength, but he just let out a few shuddering breaths and advanced on Sam, sword poised to stab.

"Well done, you've followed rule number one" said Sam "never surrender without fighting hard"

Jet let out a loud bellow as he charged Sam, but when Sam was in position to protect him from Jet's "targeted" area, Jet pulled up the blade and slashed Sam on his exposed face. But he came up short and only grazed his cheek; Sam fell to his knees clutching his face.

"It seems you are not perfect all the time Sam" said Jet "but you did fight well"

Sam only let out a chuckle when Jet put up his sword and began to walk away "ah but I should have told you the second rule of sword fighting" as he said this he stood, sword in hand, and ran at Jet from behind

'Jet look out!" screamed Thalia from the bench" behind you!"

But it was too late; Jet was on his knees with many small cuts on his arms. He could only bow his head as handed his sword to Sam who said "the match is never over until one has surrendered" he paused, planting the sword in the ground at Jet's feet "or died" and he walked past Thalia.

"Why do I always have to train the new recruits?" Thought Sam "I don't want to see someone else die on my watch"

Thalia's POV:

As Thalia and Jet sat on the bench bandaging their wounds they looked around at the other training soldiers. One boy was practicing on the obstacle course; you had to scale a climbing wall, jump over some yard high barriers onto a platform. You then had to climb upside-down on a net suspended above you to the other side of a hole filled with mud; you had to do this course as fast as possible. But the skinny young boy on the course was speeding through obstacles like it was a walk in the park (which the rebellion had for recreational purposes)

Another training course was the hand-to-hand combat course: in case you lose your weapon, the course is made up of revolving wooden cylinders with logs sticking out of them. To complete the course you had to walk through and block the hits using special gloves, if done properly you could stop the attack without any pain, which was exactly what the man at the course was doing, walking straight through while stopping hits left and right.

As they kept looking around a large man in a grey cape walked up to them and said

"It's time for you to visit the armory to get your weapons for the coming mission, follow me"

He then led them back through the entrance to the stronghold down through the tunnels until they stopped at two steel doors which opened to allow them in. the room was very big and the walls were stacked with weapons of every kind, swords, bows, spears, shields, and things they couldn't even name.

"Wow" said Jet "you guys are pretty stocked up on weapons"

"Well we should be" said a voice from on the other side of a door across the room, it sounded hearty and crackly "or the monsters would be on us like feathers on chickens, thanks to all our mine train raids"

A man then opened the door and walked in, he looked to be about in his mid-fifties with brown hair and gray streaks, and he was very kind looking but serious.

"Now you must be the new recruits, my name's Godric" he said with a grin and a bow "now what do you think best suits you as a weapon?"

They thought about it for a moment and then Thalia said "well I guess I'm best with a bow"

She knew it was right; every time they did archery at training she got top score

"and I'm good with a sword, but I'm best when I'm using my right hand only, I don't know what I can do with my left hand" said Jet, shrugging as he finished

"Well for your bow why don't you go look on that wall, I'm sure you'll find one you can use" he pointed at the wall to his left which was mostly covered in bow of all shapes and sizes "now as for you-"

But Thalia couldn't hear them, she had already left to look at the bows, wooden bows, golden bows, bows the same height as Thalia, even one bow with two iron blades sticking out the top and bottom, but her gaze stopped at a bow high up on a hook, She took it down to examine it.

It was made of polished wood, so sleek she could slide her hand along it as if it was made of water, the grip was soft and squishy so when she put her hand on it the material practically molded to her skin. It was beautifully carved with soft curving lines that it almost looked like the wind had shaped the bow. the quivers at the end of the wall were very similar with standard feathered arrows but the bow she held had a special one hanging with it, inside had at least 20 standard arrows but 10 arrows with steel tips, and one arrow with a diamond tip, a golden shaft, and instead of feathers were iron triangles welded into the back made curved so the arrow would twist in the air to hit its target every time. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Jet's POV:

"Now as for you" the weapons master said as he led him to his workshop in the back room "I have special weapons for survivors, no doubt your girlfriend has found her special bow"

"She's not my girlfriend!" retorted Jet with more anger than he wanted "she's just my friend, okay?"

"Alright, alright" said Godric "now as I was saying, I made some special swords for survivors" he pulled a diamond sword from the wall "try that for size"

Jet held the sword and examined it, it looked very flashy for his taste, a little too much decorative carving on the hilt, and the extra weight made it droop down in his arms.

"Maybe something a bit more simple and light?" he said to Godrick, who was examining his stance and strength, he nodded and opened a small cupboard and pulled out a one-handed sword a bit shorter than the other with a simple hilt and handle, he held it and looked it over. It was surprisingly light and by looking in he could see it was hollow inside the blade, the blade was also thin and flexible for more movement.

"It's perfect!" said Jet "now about my left arm, I think I could use this arm but not with a sword, any ideas?"

Godric's eyes lit up and he ran behind his workbench "I've been working on something for just such a customer, aha! Here it is!"

Godric lifted something jet had never seen before in front of him, it was a gauntlet, a standard leather gauntlet with a metal plate covering the top of the hand and half of the arm, but on the metal plate were four rods of iron going down to end perfectly over the fingers, right under the index finger rod was a loop of super thin cord wrapped around the finger, where the rods start just below the wrist there were springs attached to a release system triggered by the wire.

"Try it out" said Godric "when your hand is in make a fist with your left hand"

Jet did so and the wire released the spring shooting four thin diamond blades out of the hollow rods, he now had four diamond claws about a foot long each coming out of the gauntlet, razor sharp and ready to tear through anything, by relaxing his fist the claws slid smoothly back into their sheaths.

"How much for it?" Jet said excitedly

"Nothing at all" replied Godric, pleased to see someone admiring his work "I volunteered to give weapons to the rebellion and that's what I do, and I love every minute of it!"

Jet joined Thalia at the door with her new bow, he smiled and showed her the sword and claws, she showed him the bow and its special arrows, they both shook Godric's hand, said goodbye, and left to go try out their new weapons.

**Well sorry about the delay I was dragged into the (shudder)… wilderness, to camp with family but I'm back so yeah.**

**-buiostella**

**P.S. no this is not the end….. I have much more planned for this… BWAHAHAHAHA! **


	9. be prepared

**Now for the chapter with all the action, suspense, and courage! Chapter 9!**

Sam's POV:

Sam woke up in his room, it was the deepest room in the stronghold and gave him solitude, he sat up in his bed and walked to the door, his chambers had three rooms and a bathroom. One with his bed and desk for writing, a small hobby of his, another room with a fireplace, a couch and a table next to the kitchen area on the wall, he wished the survivor recruits got the same treatment but rooms like his were specifically for the leaders, of course Sam wasn't the mage leader but being a fire mage meant he had to be far away from flammable things, that's why his floor wasn't wood but cobblestone, it was also why the third room was a meditation chamber with a soft sitting spot surrounded by fire pits to channel his energy. He ate a breakfast of mushroom stew and bread and wrote in his journal:

_September 12__th_

_Today is the day of the raid on the mining train, I've recently learned that Jet and Thalia have acquired some better weapons for the mission; I hope it's not in vain. We leave for the interception point at 7:00 and will _arrive_ around 9 o clock, I need to meditate for the next few hours but first I will visit the library to find the next book in my studies._

Up the long flights of stairs and passages a new recruit would go mad in led him to the library, before leaving with his needed book: _pyro ignotiia volume 7_ he looked over the wooden rail to see Jet reading a copy of: _treasure of friendship_ to Thalia, her listening intensely to every word. He continued down to his chambers where he sat on the sitting spot for meditation.

"Pirnt ulisa" he said before the once empty pits set ablaze by an invisible force. He began to slowly close his eyes and clear his mind, in his mind he saw himself standing alone in the darkness as fire engulfed him, slowly seeping through his veins to make him stronger.

Thalia's POV:

Thalia shifted in her seat as Jet licked his finger and turned the last page of the book and concluded the story

"and as they walked out of the cave their spirits lightened when they realized what they were blind the whole time" he looked up at Thalia on the edge of her seat then continued "that the real diamonds they were searching for were inside them, so they left that cave with so little… and yet so much"

He then snapped the book shut dramatically "the…end"

"That was an amazing book!" Thalia said quietly "but we should get some rest soon, we don't want to be tired during the mission"

Jet agreed and they were on their way back to their rooms when they bumped into a bright red-haired woman in a simple blue cloth dress, making them drop some of their books they were going to read later

"Ohmygosh!" she said startled "I'm sorry! Here, let me help you"

She picked up the books and let the pair get up before handing them to Jet; she looked around the same age as Steve with blue eyes and a certain look to her that Thalia couldn't name, she introduced herself

"Hi, my name's rose" she said

"Mine's Thalia"

"Mine's Jet"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you" Rose said "Steve said a lot about you two"

"Oh that's right!" Thalia said "you're his wife Rose right?"

"The very same" she replied proudly "you gave him quite a shock a few nights ago, what did you say to him? He won't tell me and I don't like not knowing something"

"Well" said Jet "I said I was sorry about your son"

She just stared at him for a second then put her face in her hands and started sobbing

"I'm sorry" said Jet "did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"no it's fine Jet" Rose said "he knew I would react like this" she stopped sobbing for a second and wiped the tears from her eyes "I miss him so much, well it was a pleasure finally meeting you but I must go"

She then walked down the hallway towards the kitchens.

Jet's POV:

Jet still felt guilty from making Rose cry while he tried to go to sleep, she really missed her son.

_Well _he thought_ I don't have time to think about that, Steve told us that the mission required our entire focus… I hope me and Thalia survive this._

He woke up to the sound of bells meaning it was time to assemble at the front gates for the mission, Jet stumbled out of bed and changed into his jeans and light blue shirt and opened the door, he turned and saw Thalia next to him, she nodded and they fast-walked side by side to the gates

The "gates" were really a room built into a huge cave with mine cart rails going from platforms to the surface, Jet and Thalia joined about 20 other soldiers in at the gates, they then donned the light leather armor in the chests near the entrance and equipped their weapons, just to be safe Thalia had a long knife along with her special bow. Jet tested the claws and they still came out quick and quiet, he then retracted them and sheathed is sword to walk over to the platform where a commander was giving directions in a loud and commanding voice

"This is the plan! Each of you will enter a mine cart, once you enter wait until everyone else has, when that happens we will start the power rails! As soon as you reach the surface start moving to the tracks north of here, you will then take up positions in the woods next to the track! When the train comes around nine o' clock you must use your ender pearls to get on! Now these can only be used once so try not to miss! Once on top of the train you will enter the top hatch and jump in, take the diamonds and put as many in your packs that come with the armor!" a few people found their packs and adjusted them "expect the train to be guarded by men or possibly monsters! You have fifteen minutes to fill your bag, at 9:15 our special agent will stop the train for a short time, only then can you leave the train without becoming a splat on the ground! After the mission is complete hide in the woods but stay in sight of the tracks until we can come get you, the mission begins now!"

Jet quickly got into a mine cart behind Sam and Thalia got in behind Jet. The commander flipped a switch and the rails under them began to shoot them into the cave.

**Sorry but I took up my limit of space and I guess next chapter will be it!**

**-buiostella**


	10. I just want to go home!

Chapter 10

Jet's POV:

Jet held on to the sides of the cart as it sped up towards the light, the cart slowed down and he got out meeting with Sam and Thalia.

They started for the north, climbed hills, trudged through swamps that made it hard to tell which way was north, and finally stopped to crouch at the edge of the woods. Ahead of them was a track with most of the trees cleared out, they then sat on the grass and waited.

Jet pulled out his ender pearl and studied it, it was deep green and shiny, he looked into it and saw a dark and strange realm, he put it back in his pocket just as he heard a noise from the east, and he turned and saw the train. It was larger than the usual minecarts and so were the tracks; it was about the size of Sam times two maybe 12 feet? The top was flat with railings for topside movement and it was coming at super-fast speeds, Jet pulled out his pearl along with everyone else and chucked it at the train's roof. Next thing he knew he was on top of the train and struggling to open the hatch on top, just then two of the most disgusting creatures Jet had ever seen climbed up from the front of the train: they looked like pigs with decayed skin, they stood on their hind legs and brandished golden swords, they made noises that sounded like grunts and groans at the same time that sent shivers down his spine.

As they charged an arrow flew into the first one from Thalia's new bow and the next was set on fire by Sam, the zombie pigman just kept coming like it caught on fire every day and Sam kicked it in the gut sending it over the edge, meanwhile Jet had gotten tired of pulling on the unmoving hatch and sliced it off with his claws "go go go!" he yelled at Thalia and Sam, they turned and jumped in and Jet followed

Thalia's POV:

Thalia looked around the train car, the three chests containing the diamonds were just enough for them to evenly put in their bags, the door to the outside could only be unlocked from the inside, but what caught Thalia's eye was a fourth chest at the back, she filled her bag and walked over to it while the boys filled theirs. Inside were enough diamond pickaxes to equip the entire strike force

"Jet over here! Look at this!" she yelled, Jet walked over and gasped when he looked inside "why would the empire need all these pickaxes? They have enough diamond"

Sam looked and said "hmm, we'll tell Steve when we get back" the train suddenly slowed down so fast they nearly fell over "and that's our cue to leave"

But when they unlocked the door to the front but when they did three more zombie pigmen scrambled through to block them off. Jet yelled and charged, making the first fall to his knees before cutting his head off, he blocked a blow from the second and stabbed him in the gut, the third was stronger and grabbed him by the throat only for his hand to be sliced to pieces by his claws and stabbed through the heart, Jet let her and Sam go through the door first as he gained his breath. Sam jumped off the train and rolled into a soft patch of grass but right before Thalia could Jump the train lurched and threw Thalia into Jet who caught her just as four pigmen and a skeleton emerged from the car next to them

"up the ladder!" said Jet, knowing he couldn't take all of them , he gave Thalia a push then started to climb when a pigman cut his ankle with his sword, he exclaimed and kicked it in the face. Once on top of the train the tracks left the forest and crossed a bridge 10 feet high over a large lake

"We have to jump now!" Said Thalia over the rushing wind "the water will break our fall!"

Just then the monsters reached the top of the ladder and were positioned to strike, Jet put his arm around Thalia and they jumped, hitting the water feet first and making the swim to shore, once there they collapsed and breathed for about ten minutes until they heard a distant voice

"Jet! Thalia!" it was Sam calling their names "where are you!"

"Sam! Help!" she turned and saw Jet's eyes start to droop and close, she got up and kneeled by Jet "come quick! Jet's hurt!"

She saw Sam running towards them like a crazy person, it was getting dark and he had a soft glow in his hand she later realized was a lamp "how bad is it?" he panted when he got to them

"I think he got cut on his ankle"

"He's lost a lot of blood and passed out; I'm surprised that he made it here" he said as he tore off a part of his silk undershirt and put it around his leg, he picked him up and they carried him to the tracks where they waited for the minecart that would pick them up, and when it came he was rushed to the infirmary where they disinfected the wound with potions and put proper bandages on his leg, however they said she would have to change them every other day until they decided he could take them off

One night while Thalia was changing the bandages she stared to sob

"What is it?" said Jet "are you okay?"

"Yeah" she said "I just… we never asked for any of this Jet" she started crying as he put her head on his shoulder

"I just want to go home" she sobbed

"I want to go home too" said Jet, who wasn't crying, the pain he felt was inside "as soon as this is all over we are going home as soon as possible, but we have each other, we have the painting, we have Sam"

"Can we take him with us?" she said with less sobbing "if he wants to?"

"That's up to him"

"I feel better" she said as Jet got up and let her get in bed "goodnight Jet"

"Goodnight Thalia" he said with a slight smile, and he closed the door to walk to his room

Thalia closed her eyes and fell asleep, she dreamed of their house and of everything she wanted to do when they got back. _We could go to the beach and build things in the sand, build the house bigger than a castle, or go on amazing adventures to find other survivors! Or maybe just sit on the porch and watch the sunset_

**Thanks for reading, following, reviewing, and rating my story! I am really proud of this chapter**

**-buiostella**


	11. time to fight back

**I received a comment from a Daniel glowstone asking me to put his character in my story, well if you are reading this Daniel I'll tell you what I am going to do: I will give him a small part but I think you have a pretty imaginative character! So I encourage you to make your own fanfiction with him in it.**

**Chapter 11**

Sam's POV:

Sam walked through the hallways to the laboratory testing area above ground where he would try to find Steve; he needed to tell him about the diamond pickaxes on the train. If Herobrine was plotting something other than his usual evil this was a problem. Up several flights of stairs he reached the security outpost where he was checked and cleared to enter, a guard by the wall pulled a lever and the wall opened to let him out. Outside was a large flat area of stone, there were a group of scientists over by a strange obsidian machine, it was a rectangle of obsidian with cube shaped holes in it, at the end of the rectangle was a slab of stone. In the crowd of scientists were Steve and Rose, obviously impatient

Just as Sam was about to yell for Steve a young man about twenty years old came out from behind the machine, dark hair jeans and a blue shirt, he looked like a survivor. He addressed the crowd

"Fellow scientists! Steve and rose, I present the machine that will turn the table in our favor! The TNT cannon!"

He then gestured to the machine and walked over to the holes in the rectangle, some guards brought in some boxes of TNT and filled the holes, then put one crate on top of the slab

"if you could please turn your attention to the cobblestone wall" he said and everyone looked at the wall set up about 100 feet away, the young man lit all the TNT in the holes and waited about three seconds when he lit the TNT on the slab, while it was still hissing the TNT went off, sending the crate flying into the wall where it exploded leaving a very large hole. Everyone clapped and Steve and Rose shook his hand before leaving, Sam chased them in a mad dash until he was in earshot

"Steve!" he yelled "I need to tell you something!"

Steve stopped, turned around and walked towards Sam while he caught his breath "what is it Sam?" he said "If you are that out of breath it must be important"

"It… is" panted Sam "during the… raid Thalia found a chest containing nothing but… diamond pickaxes!"

"Diamond pickaxes?" he said "why would he need those?"

"We might need to call a meeting" said Rose "I will go ring the gong"

"Sam, I want you Jet and Thalia to come to the meeting, understood?"

"Yes… sir" said Sam, finally catching his breath

Jet's POV:

_Jet stood on a beach watching the ocean, when behind him he heard Thalia yell_

"_Hey look what I found!"_

_He turned and saw her carrying a wolf in her arms, a small one, probably lost_

"_Can we keep him?" she said, eyes sparkling "pleeease?"_

"_Alright alright" he said_

_She squealed and jumped around, the dog jumped out of her arms and ran around her barking happily, but then turned to Jet and barked, but it wasn't a bark, it was a GOOONG… GOOOONG… GOOOONG_

Jet woke up and kept hearing the gongs, also a knocking on his door, it was Sam

"Come on Jet!" he said "it's a meeting! Steve wants us there!"

He opened the door and saw Sam and Thalia, he was wearing his red cape on a black shirt with black pants, and she was wearing a silk white shirt and jeans. Jet quickly put on his blue shirt and jeans and rushed out with them to the meeting room, each colored chair was now full with its leader; Steve saw them enter and told the guards to shut and lock the doors

"Alright then, rebellion leaders, I brought you hear to inform you of a recent update on the raid. Sam here" he said motioning to Sam "has told me that his group found a chest on the train filled with diamond pickaxes"

"Good" said the miner leader, a man in a black cape with so much soot in his short hair you couldn't tell if it was his real hair color "more picks for th' miners, big deal"

"You don't understand" said Steve "this might mean that Herobrine has another plan! We need to find out what it is!"

"Might?" said the historian leader, a gray haired man in a purple cape who looked to be in his mid-sixties "all that diamond pickaxes are good for is mining; he's probably just making another diamond mine!"

"He has enough diamonds as is!" retorted Steve "unless… he's looking for something other than diamonds"

"What could he possibly be looking for?" said the historian leader "he has enough ore to make a castle!"

"He could be making a portal" interjected Sam

Silence filled the room, then the scientist; a thin, short, blond man, said "he has a portal, he uses it to get his armies through, it's big enough to get a whole train through, why would he want to build another?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to build another, maybe he just wants to make his bigger"

"Why would he need to make it bigger?" said the miner leader

"We need to find out" said Steve

The guard leader, a big burly man in a grey cape, spoke

"Well I think we have enough recruits to make an assault on Herobrine's castle, we can get inside and see what they are doing in there, if we can manage to scatter his human forces we can enter the portal and take down Herobrine from the inside"

"I agree" said the mage leader, a short hooded man with a red cape "we have hidden for too long; it's time we take the fight to them!"

"All in favor" said Steve "of the assault mission on castle Herobrine, say I"

Every leader said I

"Very well then, set up the maps and we will organize a strategy "

An entire map of Minecraftia was set out, cities and towns dotted the land and underground train routes zigzagged across the paper. Steve pointed to the spot marked "stronghold" and traced a line to a spot marked "Herobrine castle" a large dark red building surrounded by mountains in a crescent moon shape

"We travel by night and stay to the shadows, they won't see us coming" said Steve "it will be a long journey but with some willpower we can make it to the castle in about two days"

"Once we are there we should set up a perimeter" said the guard leader "cut him off from any escape routes?"

"There is only one exit besides through the gap in the mountains" said the informant leader, a light brown haired man with a green cape "under the mountain, we will need to send a small force in there to open the castle gates as well as cut off the escape route"

"Right" said Steve "Jet, you will lead this charge"

"What about Sam and Thalia?" he said

"Sam will be casting spells to stop Herobrine's fire attacks, Thalia will be in the line of archers shooting from a distance over the walls, but do not worry once the gate is open they both have permission to join you in the fray, is that okay?"

The three of them nodded

"good, now once we are inside we will take as many prisoners of war as possible, these are normal people fighting for him under fear that he will kill them all if they don't, if they do not cooperate you have permission to exterminate, when we have the castle head for the portal room in the center of the castle, there we all regroup and charge when I say, the portal should put us straight outside of his nether castle so charge into the castle once you are through, find Herobrine, kill him if you can, and find out what they why they were making the portal bigger"

Steve turned to a copy of Thalia's painting "let us all hope my fears are wrong"


	12. the final battle

**I am soooooo sorry I haven't written a new chapter in a while! School sucks but with my time I have thought through this chapter, ok then… here we go.**

Chapter 12

Jet's POV:

Jet pushed through the leaves behind Sam, on his back was his pack with all his armor, weapons, and rations, he also carried Thalia's pack because she was getting worn down. They had been trudging for days, for safety reasons they had to split into groups to avoid detection so it was only the three of them plus a red haired hunter and two guard twins about 20 years old in front of them. They were nearing the camp about 10 miles away from the castle so they didn't go to battle tired. He was sweating pretty hard, it was very humid.

Sam looked back at Jet "how are you holding up?"

"Fine" said Jet, trying not to pant "you?"

"Great" he said "all the heat makes me feel refreshed" he looked further back "how about you Thalia?"

She trudged up behind Jet sweating and panting "not so good" she took a drink from her water glass and poured the rest on her face "how you two keep going I will never know"

"Well you don't have to worry anymore because here we are"

The camp was nothing special, just some wool tents around a fire, but to the tired rebels it was heaven. Thalia took her things from Jet and went to lie down in her tent while Sam went to his, Jet sat on his bed and sharpened his sword before he went to sleep.

Sam's POV:

The next day Sam looked over the castle from the top of a tree; it was made of dark red bricks and was made up of a large wall surrounding the real castle, guard stations were all around the walls and huge machines designed to lob buckets of lava over the moat (also lava), the drawbridge was tightly sealed and it seemed that there was no other way in, but Sam knew that Steve had a plan and that it would all work out.

As the sun set the rebels marched to the castle and his among the trees while Jet and his group of the bravest soldiers entered the caves that would lead them under the evil.

Jet's POV:

The caves were long and twisting but by following a map given by the informers the small party finally found the basement of the castle, when they went inside Jet signaled his men to search the floor and they quickly and quietly ran about. When they had found no one they slowly went up the stairs and made their way to the top of the wall where the switch was, but as soon as they got there a loud shout came from behind them.

"Hey! Intruder! Intruder alert!" it was a guard dressed in gold armor with his bow raised

Jet yelled for the men to move as one of the soldiers pulled his own bow and shot him in the thigh, not enough to kill him but just wound him. They were on the opposite wall of the switch and all the guards on duty had heard the alert and were charging their position, Jet pulled out his sword and clenched his fist to extend his claws and charged, he met with the men and threw most of them off the wall, the rest ran for their lives, Steve was right, these were only scared men afraid of Herobrine, once they had made their way to the gate lever they pulled it to allow the rebels in.

"Good job Jet!" said Sam when he and Thalia found him "that was fast!"

"It was like Steve said" Jet replied with a shrug

The rebels marched down into the portal room where the rectangle of obsidian stood; the bravest of men looked in fear at what they saw. Steve was the first to enter and soon everyone was in, inside was a world they had not expected, it looked like a cave reaching to the skies, but it was all made of blood red stone named netherrack, floating formations glowed like the sun. Far away was a bridge made of deep red bricks, the bridge stretched miles and miles over a sea of lava into a cliff of netherrack. At the end of the bridge there was another castle even larger than the one in the overworld, but the worst was the legions of zombie pigmen standing on the bridge, swords drawn. Herobrine himself stood on a pillar of nether bricks, he looked exactly like Steve, but his eyes… they were white and soulless, and he announced with a voice that sounded like the walls would have collapsed.

"YOU ARE TOO LATE!" he said "I HAVE ENOUGH OBSIDIAN TO FIT THE NETHER DRAGON THROUGH! AND I HAVE THE EGG!" he gestured to a pedestal in the middle of the bridge where the egg stood; it looked like it was made of netherrack and was specked with glowstone dust.

"Now all I have to do" he said in a deep but not as loud voice (everyone could still hear him) said "is touch it and your entire army will be dust at my –AAAAAAAAAUGH!"

And at that an arrow sprouted from his chest, golden shafted with a diamond tip and iron feathers, Thalia had hit the semi-god from miles away causing him to fall from his pillar, he raised his voice to full capacity and said "ATTACK!" and the beasts swarmed while Herobrine slowly inched towards the egg, it was only a few yards away but the diamond in the arrow drained his healing powers and kept him at a slow crawl.

Steve turned to the trio as the army surged forward to meet the enemy "you don't have much time! Take these!" he tossed them an ender pearl each and said "stop him before he reaches it! CHAAAAAARGE!" and with that he sprinted into battle.

Sam, Jet and Thalia nodded to each other and threw them as hard as they could. Thalia landed just on the other side of the force of zombie pigmen, Jet landed about 20 yards from Herobrine while Sam landed right in front of the man who was about 10 feet from the egg by now.

Herobrine looked up and saw Sam before he could react and grabbed his ankle and snapped it like a twig.

Sam's POV:

Sam cried out in agony and fell to the floor. Herobrine sped up his crawl and was getting closer to the egg, and in that moment time slowed down, Sam saw Herobrine was now right next to him, several more arrows had entered his back and as he looked to his feet he saw Jet rushing towards them, Sam held his hand to tell Jet to stop and he did, then a look of realization came over his face and he began running even faster, that was when Sam put his hands to the floor of the bridge and said a single spell

"Creeper fier"

And Sam, Herobrine, and the egg were suddenly engulfed in a huge explosion that made the whole army of rebels and pigmen alike stop and see the massive hole in the bridge where the pedestal used to be, Herobrine dangling off the edge with all his might slowly returning, and the black haired young man in a red cape falling to his doom.

**And that is the end of chapter 12! Sorry if many of you just cried your hearts out but hey, I'll see you next chapter!**

**-buiostella**


	13. the end?

**Hello! I think I am ready to wrap this story up so I can make my prequel (didn't really think I told you enough history) anyway!**

Chapter 13

Jet's POV:

Jet was sprinting for all he was worth as herobrine pulled himself to his feet and stood, he ripped the arrow from his chest like it wasn't even there and threw it into the sea of lava, he picked up a golden sword and faced Jet.

"Nice try" he said "but perhaps I don't need the egg, maybe I just need to kill you all!"

Their blades crossed, striking each other so fiercely that sparks flew where they hit. Jet was filled with rage and his anger made him reckless, so when he lunged at Herobrine with his claws he was kicked hard in the chest and sent flying back. Thalia rushed to him and helped him up.

"I've had enough of you two!" yelled Herobrine, and he raised his fist revealing thousands of blazes lining the walls, ghasts behind them.

"FIRE!"

And the nether glowed with flaming projectiles, all hurtling at Jet and Thalia. Then it appeared that a wall of netherack was put up in front of them, the explosions and fireballs hit but the wall was unscathed. Then it moved again and Jet realized that it wasn't a wall, it was a wing. One huge wing of netherack, attached to the body of a giant dragon. The wings retracted and revealed arms and legs that could break obsidian, the head was as large as Jet and a tail as long as the body. But the eye… as big as Jet's head… and golden.

There was no doubt it was Sam, he talked the same too, but his voice boomed off the edges of the cavern-like world.

"It seems to me we need some order around here!" he said, before blasting the nether monsters to ashes with a giant column of fire. He then turned to Herobrine, who was standing alone, prepared to face him.

"And you" Sam said, quieter this time "will never leave this realm again"

The dragon reached to the ceiling and scooped a pile of glowstone, he molded it into a ball and broke it in half, Herobrine screamed as Sam jammed him into the center and closed it.

"There" he said "that should hold him" Sam turned to Jet and Thalia "are you two okay?"

"We're fine" he said "what happened?"

"Well" said Sam "while I was falling I touched the egg, I transformed mid-fall and I landed in the lava as a lava-proof dragon. Now that Herobrine is trapped in the glowstone, I can watch him and keep the nether monsters from causing havoc"

After the nether monsters had been scared away everyone but Sam went back into the portal, but not after thanking individually and shaking his… claw.

Sam saw him and Thalia go last "I would go with you but you know… duty calls"

"We know" Thalia said "but don't worry; as soon as we get back to our house we'll re-open the portal and you can drop by when you want!"

And they stepped through the portal

Epilogue: 

After they went through things went by very quickly, messengers were sent to the kingdoms to tell them what had happened, they all decided that the new government would just be respectful rule and peaceful trading. Jet and Thalia, however hard Steve pushed them to stay, went back to their home on the island and resumed their life, they expanded their house, found a young survivor boy, and went on several other adventures.

But that is another story


End file.
